Do You Believe in Love at First Sight?
by karatekid105
Summary: Bella has just started at Seaside Boarding School, and it's not going well... until she meets Edward Cullen. Bells wants more than anything to date him. But when she does, she realizes it takes a toll on her safety. Vampire, not human.
1. Seaside Boarding School

Chapter 1

I gathered up all the tissues and threw them in the garbage. This was stupid. I was seventeen; I shouldn't have been crying. Even the fact that I had just started at Seaside Boarding School wasn't an excuse. I looked longingly at the girls who were standing in the hall, laughing. Some fresh tears welled up. I tried to hide them as Lauren, the first girl I had met at this school, walked in.

"Bella, you look terrible. Why don't you stop that crying and go put on some make up like a normal girl?" she sneered at me. Her friends laughed while they left the room. Probably on their way to torment more people.

As soon as she was gone, I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten breakfast because I was so nervous, and it was already past lunchtime. I grabbed my room key and walked outside, heading to the cafeteria.

That's when I saw him. The most gorgeous human I had ever seen. The first thing I noticed about him was his beautiful emerald eyes, which were accented with dark circles.

"Ow!" I was so busy looking at him, I had walked right into the metal garbage can. The sound of the incident caught his attention, and he walked over. He picked my room key up from the cement.

"Excuse me? Is this yours?" He voice was like velvet.

"Yeah. Thanks." He handed me the key. I loved the feeling of his hand on mine.

"My name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?"

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Are you new? You don't seem familiar."

"Yeah. This is my first day here."

"Well, I hope to see you again." He smiled and walked away, leaving me breathless.

I stood there for a few seconds, probably looking like an idiot to other students. I then remembered where I was going, and hurried to the cafeteria. I bought a chicken salad and went to sit down. I ate slowly, thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

I had just come back from the school bookstore when a girl burst in to my room. She was small and pixie-like, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Hi! You must be Bella. I'm Alice, you're roommate." She jumped forward to hug me. Though I had never met this girl, this action pleased me. It was comforting to know there were some nice people at this school.

"My brother, Edward, who you met earlier, wanted to stop by, but he had basketball practice.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." Her smile grew.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

I stood there, feeling awkward. I wasn't sure what Alice expected me to do.

"So do you want to go to Edward's practice? It's so much fun watching him! Grab your key and we'll go." Clearly, she wasn't going to wait for an answer. I went to pick up my key and she pulled me out the door.

We walked into the gym five minutes before the practice was supposed to start. When Edward saw Alice and me, he grinned and jogged over.

"Bella! You came!" For some unknown reason, he looked happy to see me. His sparkling eyes caught my attention.

"Um… yeah." I smiled meekly. I wanted to kick myself.

"If you want to stay for the whole practice, we can go get something to eat after I take a quick shower," he said.

"Cool!" Alice seemed to be enthusiastic about everything. The coach blew his whistle, so Edward jogged back over to the team.

"Come on, Bella. Let's sit down. Practice usually takes about an hour." She pulled me over to the bleachers.

My jaw was dropped the entire practice. Edward was AMAZING. He sunk all his 3-pointers, executed all of his lay-ups perfectly, and was able to get past anyone who was guarding him. No wonder he was the captain of the team.

I worked hard to keep calm and collected as he walked over to us after practice was over. I didn't succeed.

"Hey, guys. I hope you aren't bored." I snorted at the thought of being bored while watching Edward fly across the court.

"What?" He grinned. He looked like he found something amusing.

"Um… nothing. That wasn't boring. It was um… cool watching you guys play. You're… really good."

_Nice, Bella. You really impressed him with that one. _He smiled at me.

"So, I'm just going to take a shower, and then we can go get something to eat. Is that okay?"

"That's great!" Alice exclaimed. He looked at me, but I wasn't sure why. I just stood there, confused, looking totally stupid.

"Bella? Is that alright with you?"

"Oh!" I said, finally understanding why he was looking at me. "Yeah, that's cool."

"Okay. I'll be out in ten minutes." As soon as he had left, I rolled my eyes at my lame conversational skills.

"Isn't he great?" Alice asked.

"He's amazing! How'd he learn to play like that?"

"Our dad is a basketball coach. He and Edward use to play together all the time."

"Wow. Do you play any basketball?"

"Nah. Shopping's more my thing. Oh my gosh, we should totally go to the mall together! I SO need an outfit for my date with Jasper. He's taking me out to dinner for our one year anniversary." Excitement was in her eyes.

"Um… I don't particularly like shopping. Maybe you should go with another friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll have lots of fun! I'll ask Rosalie if she wants to come, too."

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She lives in the dorm next door. She's really nice. You'll love her."

"Um… I guess we could go shopping."

"Great! We'll go this weekend."

"Hey, Guys. Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"Bella? What type of food do you prefer?"

"I'm good with anything. Is there a sushi restaurant on campus?" I was finally starting to use my words when talking with Edward.

"Yeah," Alice responded. "It's just a five minute walk from here."

"Great. Let's go."

"So, Bella, what would you like?" Edward asked.

"Um…" I was still flipping through the menu. "I think I'll have the assorted sushi. It looks good."

"It is. I've had it a million times, and I still love it," he said. "Alice?"  
"I'll take four California rolls and four salmon rolls."

"Cool. I'll go get the food."

"I'll come," I volunteered. He smiled.

We walked up to the counter and placed the order.

"So, Bella, where did you go to school before you came here?" Edward asked while we were waiting for our food.

"A small school in L.A. It was pretty decent."

"Why did you switch?"

"My parents got a divorce, and my mom wanted me to live with her. But she just finished a book, so she had to go on a book tour for a couple of months. She decided a boarding school was the most logical option for me."

"I'm sorry you're parents got divorced. That must have been hard," he whispered the last part of his sentence.

"It wasn't so bad. I was kinda waiting for it. I knew it was going to happen soon."

"Do you wish you were still at your old school?" He seemed like he really wanted to get to know me. This was the first time anyone's been particularly interested in me. It felt kind of nice.

"Kind of. I started there in grade 7. It's hard to switch to another school after being there for five years. But I didn't have many friends, so it wasn't as hard as it could have been." I winced as soon as those words came out of my mouth. Now that he knows I didn't have any friends, he probably thinks there's something wrong with me.

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't have any friends." He smiled at me. My face went bright red.

"I guess I just wasn't very social. I was always at home, studying."

"Food's ready!" We took our order and walked over to the table.

"I'm so sorry, Guys, but Rosalie really needs me. She just had a huge fight with Emmett, and she's really upset. Do you mind if I leave?"

"Of course not, Alice. Tell Rosalie I'm sorry."

"Sure thing. See you later!" She ran out the door.

"Edward? Who's Emmett?" I asked.

"Emmett is my brother, and Rosalie's boyfriend. They've been going out for almost 11 months. But I'm sure this'll blow over. Emmett's always doing goofy things that annoy Rosalie, but she's never mad at him for more than a couple hours. It's hilarious to watch." He laughed, probably thinking about a previous argument.

"Oh. Cool." We sat down and ate our lunch. The whole time, I was wondering if Edward had a girlfriend. I was trying to think of a subtle way to find out, but I wasn't having much luck.

Edward and I didn't stop talking the whole walk back to my room. We were both asking questions about each other's hobbies, favourite classes, and least favourite classes. I found myself becoming really interested in him. I loved spending time with him, and I hoped he felt the same way.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked, when we had reached my room."

"Yeah, totally."

"Would you like to catch a movie on campus tomorrow night? There are some really good ones out right now." I beamed at him. I couldn't believe Edward Cullen was asking me out on a date!

"I'd love that."

"Great. I'll come by at 7."

"Cool. See you tomorrow." I went in my room and started jumping up and down. Maybe this year would be better than I had originally planned.


	2. The First Date

Hey guys! So... I've decided I'm gonna write a message at the beginning of every chapter. First, I am not Steph Meyer! (Though I try.) The characters you have read about were made up by her, but you will soon meet some characters that have been made up by me. This chapter is really short, and not as interesting. It's kinda a lead up to the next chapter, which is where the story starts getting interesting. Hope you enjoy!

-Karatekid105

Chapter 2 

"I have nothing to wear!" I moaned.

"Borrow something of mine. I have a great purple skirt that would look fab on you," Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice!"

"No prob. That's what roommates are for!" She smiled.

Ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom wearing Alice's short, casual skirt and my white, sleeveless top. I had gone light on make-up - light, pink eye shadow, pink blush, and lip gloss.

"You look great!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks, Alice. Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Right on cue, Edward knocked on the door.

"Hi, Bella. You look great. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"So, what movie do you want to see?" he asked me on the way to the theatre.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really been looking at what movies are playing right now. But you said there were some movies you wanted to see?"

"There's a really good basketball movie out. What do you say?"

"That sounds great."

When we found seats in the theatre, I wasn't sure what Edward was planning on doing? Would he kiss me? Did I want him to? It was better to focus on my schoolwork, instead of having a boyfriend, since I had just started at the SBS.

The movie was actually pretty good. But I couldn't describe it to a person - I was too busy thinking about Edward. I was so tempted to just stare at him the whole movie, but he would definitely find that creepy.

Before I knew it, the credits started rolling and the lights came on.

"So what did you think of the movie? Did you like it?" _Uh oh. _

"Um… it was good. I really liked it," I responded. _Please don't ask me anymore! I don't want to look like an idiot!_

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The rest of the walk consisted of more small talk. I was wondering what Edward would do when we reached my door.

"I had lots of fun today, Bella," Edward said when we were a couple feet from my door.

"I did, too." I was starting to panic now. I didn't have much experience with boys; I didn't know what to do when I was with one.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked when we had reached my door.

"Sure."

"It's kind of personal," he warned.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

"Yes." He smiled, and so did I.

He leaned in to kiss me. But it was different than what a lot of guys would do. He didn't slam his lips on mine. He approached me slowly. When his lips touched mine, they were very soft. His kiss started light, but got deeper. He slid his arms around my waist as I put my on his neck, totally losing myself.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed, as she opened the door, not knowing we were making out in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, guys!" Alice's face was apologetic.

Edward smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Alice." He looked at me. "I should go. It's getting late.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He gave me a quick kiss, then strode off.

I'm really sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to ruin the moment for you," Alice said. I smiled dreamily.

"Alice, tonight was the best night of my life!"

"I'm so glad you had fun. My brother is really great." She grinned.

"Is this weird for you, Alice? I won't date him if you don't want me to." I must admit, I said the last part regretfully.

"Are you kidding?! I'm so happy for you two! You make the perfect couple."

"Thanks, Alice. You are an awesome roommate." Alice's grin grew.

"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna go to the library. I have a killer Biology test coming up."

"Okay. Bye, Alice."

"Later, Bella."

Please review!!!!!! I know it was short and kind of boring but the next one will be more interesting, I promise! And please PM me, too!


	3. The Change

Hey Guys!

Thanks to all of you who added me to your favourites list!!! Yay!!!!!!! Here's another chapter… sorry it took so long. I'm on a vacation and it's hard to find time to write! Hope you like it!

Chapter 3 

EPOV (After he first met Bella.)

"Guys, I have a huge problem," I said, as I walked into my dorm room.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked.

"I almost exposed myself today."

"WHAT?" they all shouted at the same time.

"Talk," Rosalie growled.

I was willing.

"I met this girl named Bella today. It's crazy. Have you ever felt like someone is smelling so damn good just so she can drive you crazy?"

"Wait. Are you talking about Bella Swan?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"She's my roommate."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I just did!"

"Oh my God! This is a nightmare!" I groaned and covered my head with my hands.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper instructed.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"

"Edward." Jasper left no room for arguments.

"Fine. I'm calm." I took a deep breath.

"Edward, you can resist. You have a century of practice! You can do it!" Emmett was always the positive one. Sometimes it got annoying. Sometimes it was kinda nice.

"You're right. I just have to get used to it."

"Yeah, totally."

I frowned.

"But there's another problem."

"What now?" Jasper asked.

"I think I might… like her."

They gasped.

"WHAT??!!!" Rosalie was not happy. "YOU'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN??!"

"I didn't say I fell in love with her," I growled. "I just think she's nice and smart and fun to be around… and pretty," I finished dreamily.

"YOU LOVE HER!" they all shouted at the same time.

"I do not!" I couldn't believe my ears. "Like _I _could fall in love with a human!" I scoffed.

"Well I think you do," Alice said.

"This is ridiculous. Besides, even if I am in love, I can fall out of love just as easily." I was positive.

"Suuurrreee you can." Emmett laughed.

"Edward, this is really dangerous," Jasper warned.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Jasper?" I asked, exasperated.

"If you are in love with her, then you'll want to kiss her. What happens if at the last second, you lose control?"

"I won't lose control! I could never hurt Bella like that!"

"How do you know that, Edward?" Alice asked. "You said it yourself – you've never smelled anyone so good. You could slip."

"You guys are crazy! I would never slip! Bella will NEVER be a vampire."  
"How can you be so sure?" Jasper ased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." I stalked out the door.

_The Day After Edward and Bella's Date_

After class, I walked outside, not knowing what to do. _I'll go to the library, _I thought. _Maybe Michael will be there._

When I got to the library, my friend, Michael was there.

"Hey, man," He greeted me.

"Hi, Mike. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just here, looking for a good book."  
That's cool. Me, too. Let me know if you find something good."

"Cool." I went to look at the Historical Fiction section

BPOV

When I walked into the library, it was empty. Even the librarian was nowhere to be seen. I stopped for a second, feeling like I shouldn't be there, but I shook off the feeling and walked determinately into the library.

As I walked farther and farther in, I noticed a sort of swishing sound. Like when you move a tennis racquet around you really fast; the sound of fast moving air. And then I saw it. Him. It was Edward. He was running around the library at an impossible speed, grabbing books of the shelves and piling them on a table. He stopped suddenly - I froze. He looked at me and saw the shock on my face.

"Bella!" He looked really worried.

I started backing away slowly. I was terrified.

"Bella, you have to get out of here," Edward said. He looked like there was truly something to be worried about.

All of a sudden, another person raced into the room, again, at super sonic speed. I became even more scared.

"Look what we have here. Good job, Edward. I know I'm going to enjoy this one." His words made me gasp.

"Michael no!" Edward shouted.

"Michael" lunged forward at me and bit my wrist. I cried out. The pain was unimaginable. It was like my arm was on fire.

Edward jumped out to grab the man and tore him from me. I was still screaming. I felt like there was an iron in the middle of my body, and I couldn't get it out. I wanted to let go. I had to let go. But I couldn't escape the unbearable fire.

EPOV

"Michael, what have you done?!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Man. I slipped. But come on, it's just one human. She just smelled so good. I couldn't resist." He shrugged, like what he just did didn't matter.

"We have to stop this! She can't be a vampire!"

"Dude, what's the big deal? She's just a girl. I can't believe you didn't even let me finish her. Why the hell did you rip me away?!" he yelled, suddenly frustrated.

"She's not just a girl! She's Bella!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Dude, what are you talking about?? Why are you so freaked over one human?"

I froze for a second. Why did I care so much? Were my siblings and my friends right? Was I in love with Bella? I hoped not.

I snapped back to the present. Michael had just bitten Bella! Bella had just been bitten by Michael! There was venom running through Bella's veins! She was turning into a vampire right now! This was TERRIBLE!

By now, Bella was on the floor, in obvious pain.

"Edward! Make it stop! My arm is BURNING!" Bella was screaming at me.

I had no idea what I should do. Should I just leave her there? Should I carry her back to my room? I never knew what people did after they decided to change someone from a person to a vampire. Then it hit me. Carlisle! Carlisle was my adopted father, who was a doctor. He has been a vampire for centuries and has change many people. Carlisle would know what to do.

I whipped out my cell and hit the speed dial button for father.

"Carlisle! I need your help!"

"Edward? What's wrong?" Carlisle was instantly aware of the panic in my voice.

"Michael… he bit Bella! She's changing RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, Edward, calm down." After so many years working in the emergency wing of the hospital, Carlisle knew exactly how to handle emergencies.

"Exactly how long ago did Michael bite Bella?" I looked at my watch. I had spent more time than I thought freaking out about the bite.

"Seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds," I answered, still unable to calm my voice.

Carlisle sighed – always a bad sign.

"There's nothing you can do, Edward. If she had been bitten less than five minutes before you had called me, I would have said that you should suck the venom out of the cut, but it's too late. She's already begun to change. All you can do now is wait and do whatever you possibly can to comfort her." This was almost impossible for me to hear. This was not supposed to happen! I was NOT supposed to be a curse. I was not supposed to end Isabella Swan's life.

"Now Edward, you have to listen to me carefully. When she wakes up, be very still. Do not make any sudden movements, for this will only aggravate her more. When she has finished the change, let her make the first move. You don't want to startle her."

I sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for your help, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. And, Edward, don't beat yourself up over this. This was not your fault." His voice was fierce.

"Okay." I couldn't help but sound uncertain.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Bye, Carlisle." I hung up.

BPOV

This was torture. I had to stop it. I had to find a way to put the fire out. I moved my hands around my chest, on top of my heart. That was where the pain was worse. I cried out as I realized I was not able to make the pain go away. I wished for death. I wanted to be taken away from this agony. I screamed, as the fire grew hotter. I was terrified. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know whom I was with. And I didn't know why whomever I was with would want to unleash this hideous pain on me. What had I ever done to him?

I eventually stopped screaming. It clearly wasn't doing any good. I just lay there. Waiting for the pain to come to an end. There was nothing else I could do.


	4. A Miracle

Hey guys! Karatekid105 here . I hope you like the story so far. I think you're really going to like this chapter! Please review, review, review!!! And PM me, too! As always, I love getting mail!!!!! In case you were wondering, the action will probably start in something like chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4 

EPOV

I had to do something. I couldn't watch Bella suffer the consequence of what I was. I had to try. Carlisle said I couldn't suck the venom out, but I had to try.

I lifted her wrist up to my mouth, but hesitated. What if I didn't have the control? What if I killed Bella?! _No! You have to do this, Edward! You can't let Bella become a vampire! _I thought to myself.

I lifted her wrist to my lips and sucked.

BPOV

What was he doing?! He was biting my wrist! He was sucking my blood! _Why was he sucking my blood!!??_ I started screaming again.

_Wait a second, _I thought._ It was getting better! He was making the pain go away!_

When the pain was completely gone, I opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me.

"Edward! You fixed it! You made it go away! Thank you!" I threw myself at him.

When my lips were an inch away from his, he stopped me.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed that he stopped me right before I kissed him. But I guess I should ask him what the hell just happened!

"Edward, what's wrong? And well you're answering that question, why don't you tell me what the hell just happened to me? ?!"

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to tell you the truth but you have to promise you'll do your best to not overreact."

"I promise, Edward. Just tell me!"

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm a vampire, Bella. And the reason you were in such pain was because Michael, another vampire, just bit you. You were in pain because the venom was turning you into a vampire. But I sucked the venom out because I don't want you to become a vampire. It was a miracle I was able to get it all out. It was in your system for quite a while. And you don't want it either; trust me. You never age; you become totally immortal."

"You're a vampire," I whispered. I don't know why I said it so quietly.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Bella."

"Why are you sorry?! It's not like it's your fault!"

"Bella, why aren't you afraid of me? I'm dangerous." He said this regretfully.

"I could never be afraid of you, Edward." I leaned forward to kiss him again.

"No. Look, Bella, we can't kiss. It's too dangerous. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't." I said the last part quietly.

He looked at me with those bright, emerald eyes. I don't know why, but him staring at me didn't make me nervous, like you think it would. It made me feel really safe.

"Let's go back to your room. Before you came, I was talking to Alice and she said she would be out with Jasper all night."

"Okay." I smiled.

On the way to my room, I could tell he was waiting for me to realize what he was, start shrieking, and then run away. What he didn't know what that I had no intention of doing any of those absurd things. I never felt like I was in danger when I was with Edward. I always felt protected. Like nothing could come even remotely close to hurting me. It was the best feeling in the world.

He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"I still don't understand why you're not afraid of me. Of course, I'm glad you aren't, but it doesn't make any sense. I can run faster than a car at its maximum speed." He started to run circles around me, then stopped. "I can lift a car, using just one hand." He couldn't demonstrate that, since there weren't any cars he was allowed to lift, so he settled for lifting me.

"Aahh! Put me down!" He had lifted me up in his arms like I was his bride. I looked around anxiously, hoping no one was paying attention to us.

He slowly put me down, but he was grinning the whole time.

"Well… I don't know why, but I feel very safe around you. Like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I know you would never hurt someone."

"Unless they deserved it," he added. His face wore a wicked smile. I laughed.

"Oh. I forgot. There's something else I haven't told you yet. But don't freak out on me. It's pretty weird."

"I'm an expert at handing all things weird." I smiled.

"I can read minds," he blurted out.

"WHAT?" I instantly went over all the things I had thought when I was around him. This was not good. I immediately tensed up.

"But there's an exception. You."

"What are you talking about? How am I an exception?" This was getting more confusing every second.

"For some reason, I can't read your mind. It's weird; that's never happened to me before."

"You can't read my mind? That's excellent!" Relief flooded through me.

He laughed.

"I knew you would like that. But you can't imagine how frustrating it is for me! For so long, I've been able to tell what people are thinking so easily. And now you come along… and nothing! I can't hear anything. It drives me _crazy_!" he growled.

"Wow. Not knowing exactly what people are thinking. I can only imagine how tough that must be." The note of sarcasm in my voice was impossible to miss.

"But you don't know what it's like to read a person's mind. I've lived with it forever; it's really weird when it stops all of a sudden."

"Oh. I see."

"Here we are. Do you have your key?"

"What?" For a second, I was totally focused on looking at him. I didn't even understand the question until he asked it again. I felt like a total idiot.

"Oh! Yeah, I have it."

I unlocked the door and walked in the room, with Edward following. We walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So… can everyone else in your family read minds like you do?"

"No. It's just me. But people in my family have special talents. Alice can see the future. But what she sees is never certain. The future can always change."

"Wow! That must be so awesome!"

"Yeah, it's handy. And Jasper can effect the emotions people feel. He can make them feel nervous or intimidated or cheerful."

"Cool. What about Emmett?"

"Emmett doesn't really have a special gift. He's just extremely strong. But he has fun with that strength." Edward broke into a huge grin.

"What about your parents?"

"I have two adopted parents – Carlisle and Esme. They don't really have gifts, either. Just that Carlisle has absolutely amazing self-control and Esme can love more than any vampire I've ever known. They're both great people."

"They sound like the nicest people in the world."

"Yeah, they are. And there's one more thing all vampires can do."

"What's that?"

"We don't need to breathe."

"What???!!! You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

I didn't know what to say anymore. The feeling of electricity was still there, and it was as strong as ever. I just sat there while he stared me, probably still trying to read my mind.

EPOV

This was driving me crazy. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. This has never happened to me before, but her body was tempting me even more than her blood.

I'm sure she thought I was the weirdest man alive; I wouldn't stop staring at her. I was so tempted to just touch her face. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and lightly swiped my hand down her cheekbone.

BPOV

God, I loved the feeling of his hand upon my face. I was beginning to feel dizzy; I wanted him so bad! I didn't move a muscle – I didn't want to push him too far. Slowly, cautiously, he leaned in to kiss me. Usually, his kisses were very short because he didn't want to put us in danger. But thankfully, this time was different. His kiss was long and deep. He pressed me down against my pillow and I tangled my fingers inside his hair. He was moving his hands around my face – memorizing the feel on my features. It felt amazing.

I think Edward forgot my need for air – I was the one who, very reluctantly, had to break away. Edward began kissing my neck while I took a breath.

I brought his lips up to mind and starting kissing him more deeply. I couldn't help myself. It was like I had no control over my actions.

He immediately pulled himself away from me.

"Bella, we have to stop. This is so risky. You have no idea how easy it would be for me to make one accidental move that would hurt you beyond repair. This is too dangerous."

"I like this kind of danger." I said, trying to sound seductive.

"You can flirt with me all you want, but we still have to take this really slow. But you'll be happy to know that I do have a plan. All I have to do is spend all my time smelling your scent. That way, I will eventually become immune to your scent. But that does require you spending lots of time with me, if you don't mind." He smiled.

I laughed. As if I wouldn't want to spend all my time with Edward! I don't think he realized how much I needed him. And I didn't care; as long as I got to spend as much time with him as was possible.

Well, that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it! I'll post chapter as soon as I can. 


End file.
